I can't love him, can I?
by nichol9017
Summary: Emma is friends with Ginny who is married to Draco. This is how she comes in contact with Lucius. Who is making a big effort to impress here, but she isn't. At least not at first.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Emma is since a couple of years best friends with Ginny. She and Ginny already knew each other from Hogwarts. They did hang out but didn't became best friends until 7th year. She was in the same house as Ginny. Emma doesn't know her father, her mother died when she was very young. She knows her mother was a half blood. After here mother died she was placed in a orphanage for wizards and witches. She loved it and made a lot of friends.

She knows Blaise from the orphanage , they grew up together and are close friends. Nobody at school knew that because they both wanted to avoid drama.

It has been 7 years since she graduated from Hogwarts, she is 25 years old. Ginny is already married to Draco. They are together for 6 years, 3 of them married. And they have a 2 year old boy Jayden.

The relationship between Ginny and her family is on the rocks, ever since she married Draco.

They didn't like it all, especially Ron has big problems with it. Just like her parents, they still see Draco as the enemy.

Draco's father Lucius wasn't happy about it either. He didn't want to lose his son to so he tried to act civil to Ginny.

Lucius wife died. Harry is America living with a witch he loves.

Ron and Hermione are engaged. Ginny and Draco live close by Lucius. Ginny is a stay at home mom, while Draco works at Lucius office. Emma lives in London and visits Ginny regular. Emma works at a center for people who have problems. She helps them to overcome them, a lot of the people have war trauma's. Emma babysits one day of the month so Ginny and Draco can go out to dinner.

In her spare time Emma helps in the weekend at the orphanage where she grew up. The kids love here. She loves muggle items like a computer, television and iPod.

This is kind of how the situation is.

Sorry if my English isn't all perfect, it's not my native language. So I am trying my best!


	2. Chapter 1

**All work and no play**

Emma was done working and grabbed her stuff and was ready to apparate home. It had been a long day, lost of talking with people who still suffered from the war. It was 7 o'clock she should have left 2 hours ago, but she still had so much work to do.

So she worked on and on and suddenly it was 7. She was due in 15 minutes at Ginny's house. Tonight she would babysit Jayden. If she was lucky he was already asleep and she could continue to work. She sighed to herself, she was spending too much time on her work. When was the last time she went out?

She couldn't even remember and that was bad. That probably meant it has been 2 months ago she went out. She was way too bust, but she also wanted to find somebody. Even if she was busy she still woke up alone in the morning and went to sleep alone.

She apparate home ate some fruit and yoghurt brushed her black hair and put all here papers and files in her purse and apparate to Ginny's house. She knocked on the door and a house elf opened the door.

'They have been waiting for you misses' the elf said.

' I know, I am late well I am here, where are they?' Emma asked.

' They are in the main living room misses' the elf replied.

'Thank you, I know the way, and elf can you bring me some soup in about a half hour?' Emma asked.

'Yes misses' the Elf replied and disapparat.

Emma continued her way to the living room. She loved how the decorated it, she wished she had the money to do that. Instead she had a small apartment and just made enough money to live there. But it was here place and she was very happy about it.

'Hello, I'm here. I am so sorry I am late you guys. Busy day at work and lost track of the time. You know me' Emma said.

'Did you at least ate at home, not like last time when you didn't even had time to eat.' Ginny said.

'Yes of course I at something at home' Emma said.

' Well I just came from the kitchen and the Elfs told me you orded a soup, so you didn't have much' said Draco while he entered the living room.

He walked over to Emma and kissed her cheek ' nice to see you again, Em.' Emma looked at him and gave him a very dark look.

'So you didn't ate well, I knew it, you don't take care of yourself. Em, I am sick of it, that I have to look after you, you have to eat well.' Ginny said stern.

'Thanks Draco, I was trying to avoid that. I know Gin, but it was hectic.' Emma said.

'It is always hectic with you and you never take care of yourself. I worry about you. Al you do is work, when was the last the time you did something just for fun?' asked Ginny.

'Well I'm here babysitting aren't I?' Emma asked.

'So you are going to sit here, relax and just enjoy your soup and maybe read a book or something?' Ginny asked.

'Well that was not totally my plan I was going to work on my files.' Emma looked at Ginny carefully and saw that her face looked like thunder. 'But maybe a night of quit and relaxing is nice to.' Emma said.

' Good, that was what I wanted to hear, just to be safe I am going to hide your bag, there are magazines on the table and books in the bookcase, but I think you have enough on the magazines.' Ginny said .

While Ginny took her bag Emma said ' Gin I think your acting childish but fine I will read the magazines.'

' Emma we wanted to ask you something.' Draco said. 'Oh really, what's up?' Emma asked curious. ' Well it is two weeks before Christmas and we are going to Ginny's family on the first day of Christmas' he said while he made a face. Emma laughed at his face. ' And on the second day we are eating with the my father and where wondering if you could come.' Draco asked.

'I don't know, a family dinner? Emma said. 'Nonsense we want you here, you practically are family, you belong here. I would love you here, just like Ginny' Draco said.

' Well alright then, I would love to spend second day of Christmas with you, I'll just go the first day to the orphanage then.' Emma said. ' Shouldn't you be going by now? She asked.

' Yeah your right, its 10 to 8 and we have reservations at eight. Gin, honey are you done?' Draco called out.

' Yes, I was just checking on Jayden, he is sleeping like a angel' Ginny said.

'Good, then we're going, we are home around 11.

' Just go, and have a great time, I'll see when you are back. Tomorrow I am off, so I can sleep in and going to the orphanage later that day.' Emma said.

'You're the best, we really have to get going now. Bye' Ginny said and seconds later Ginny and Draco disapparated with a pop.

Emma sunk into to couch with a sigh, well no work tonight. She just needed to work harder on Sunday and a little rest was nice, she had worked the whole week very hard.

After she ate her soup and read a magazine she fell asleep on the couch. She woke up from the sound of the front door opening. She glanced at the clock and saw it was only 10 o'clock. It couldn't be Draco or Ginny, they were never home so early.

Two seconds later Blaise head popped around the door. 'Gods Blaise you scared me.' Said Emma.

'I'm sorry Ems, I hears from Draco you were babysitting, and I haven't seen you in ages, so I thought I can pop over for a hour or so. ' Blaise replied.

Until Ginny and Draco came home Blaise and Emma were chatting and laughing.

' Thank you so much Em and I'll see you in two weeks at Christmas dinner.' Ginny said.

'No problem, I'll come around four if that's fine?' Emma asked.

'That's great, I'll see you then. Bye Em' Ginny Replied.

As soon as Emma was home she crawled into bed and fell asleep. She was exhausted.

The two weeks for Christmas were over very quick. Emma felt like those two weeks where two days and she had more work than ever. A lot of people had a difficult time during the holidays, so more people wanted to come in and talk about stuff. Emma could barely keep up with everything. But now it was Christmas and time for two days of rest, no work.

The day at the orphanage was great. She loved the people who worked there, they raised here. She talked, laughed ate and played with the children. She came home late at night en fell asleep, with a nice feeling, tomorrow she was going to spend a lovely day at Ginny and Draco's.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Christmas dinner**

The next morning Emma woke up around 10 o'clock. She looked at her dresser where she saw the letter she got from Draco last night. He asked her if she could come in formal wear. The liked to be dressed up for Christmas. Emma didn't have a problem with it. She already had a dress picked out for the dinner. It was formal but the dress also made her feel kind of sexy. She knew she didn't have to be sexy at their dinner but it was nice to dress up from time to time. And she only had one other dress that was really old so that definitely wasn't going to be it.

She got dressed and went into her closet to find the dress. She was somebody who couldn't throw away stuff, so there were a lot of clothes there she never wore.

There it was, here white strapless dress. The dress came to her knees. And had a black bow by her waist.

Such a great dress she thought. She put it on her chair and went downstairs to eat something and do some work. Around 2 o'clock she decided it was time to get ready. She took a shower and brushed here black hair. She wore it in a bun, and applied some make-up. After that it was finally time to put on here amazing dress. When she looked at the time again she noticed that it already was 4 o'clock. Time to go she thought and apparate to Ginny and Draco's house.

When she got there she was amazed by what she saw. She knew Draco and Ginny loved Christmas but this was incredible. The whole front yard was decorated. It looked even more beautiful in all the snow that had fallen in the last couple of weeks. Ginny opened the door and shouted 'Isn't it beautiful'.

'It's gorgeous, I can't believe it, I just got a three decorated in my living room, I didn't have more time to do anything else, or the space.' Emma replied.

' Well come inside, it's really cold and the elves just served tea.' Ginny said.

Emma walked inside ' I love your dress Gin, it's totally you.' Emma said.

'Thank you, I love this dress, it just sits amazing and I love the colors. Get off your coat I want to see your dress. I hope you don't mind that we want it a little more formal.' Ginny said.

'Not at all, it has been a time since I dressed up and I must say I did kind off miss it.' Emma replied while she was taking of her coat.

'Em, I had no idea you had such a lovely dress, I absolutely love it.' Ginny said ecstatic.

' Thank you, you make me blush.' Emma said.

Ginny and Emma went to the living room where the elves where indeed serving thee. Draco was sitting on the couch sipping his tea and to his right was Lucius also on the couch. Emma was shocked for just a second she had forgotten that he also was invited.

Before the fireplace was Jayden sitting playing with a toy.

When he saw Emma he put his arms up and said ' Up aunt Emma up.'

Emma looked at the sweet little boy and picked him up and gave him a hug. 'How are you, what did you get for Christmas?' she asked the boy.

' A lot of new toys want to look?' he asked while he looked at here with his big blue eyes.

' Of course I want to see your new toys, you're my favorite godson' Emma replied. Jayden just giggled and pointed where his toys where. Emma took him there and he showed her his new toys one by one.

'Jayden, mommy and Emma want to drink some tea so go play with your toys.' Ginny said to her son.

Jayden sat down and went to play happily with his toys. Emma looked at him for a couple of seconds, he was such a sweet boy. With his big blue eyes en his very blond hair.

Emma turned around and went to Draco. ' I'm sorry I was totally rude, your son just took up all my attention, the sweet guy. But I want to wish you a merry Christmas.' She said to Draco.

'Oh Em don't be silly, you're a good friend, you weren't rude at all. I wish you also a merry Christmas. What do you think off our front yard?' Draco asked.

' Like I said to Gin, it's absolutely lovely, I wish I had to time to decorate my house that way. You have outdone yourself'.

The moment she stopped talking she saw Lucius standing up. 'Hello Emma, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas as well.'

For a second Emma was surprised, she knew of Lucius and his Death eater activities, and saw him on Ginny and Draco's wedding and birthdays. But never talked to him. She was surprised he knows her name.

'Well thank you, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas as well.' Emma replied still a little bit stunned. She sat down on a chair and began sipping her tea.

The rest of the afternoon was nice, just sitting, talking and drinking tea. Emma caught Lucius looking at her a couple of times. She didn't know what to think of it.

When it was dinner time the family moved to the dining room. Ginny had already given Jayden his dinner and brought him to bed. She wanted to be able to enjoy dinner and with feeding Jayden, that wasn't really going to work. And sitting still for a child is a hard task.

So this was the best solution.

Dinner was very nice, it was very late when they were done. Lot of talking and drinking. This time no tea but whine. Only Ginny didn't drank a lot.

When it was around 12 o'clock Emma found it time to leave. It had been a lovely day but she was tired and ready to go home and sleep.

She said her goodbyes and when Ginny and Draco wanted to walk her to the door Lucius said ' Don't bother, I was about to leave as well and will escort her out.'

Ginny was going to protest but before she could say anything Lucius said ' Don't bother Ginny, I insist, you to go to bed, a little boy will be up tomorrow morning very early.

'Thank you, father, we appreciate it. Emma we will see you soon, we'll keep in touch.' Draco said.

'Yes, I will see you two in two weeks, when I babysit and of course we will see each other in the mean time' Emma replied. ' Dinner was lovely, thank you so much for having me.'

' I loved that you were here Emma, you are a true friend.' Ginny said.'

' Thank you, I had a great time, bye.' Emma said her goodbyes en walked with Lucius to the door.

' It was nice talking to you Emma, I mean we have seen each other, but I never really talked with you. It was nice to know who you are.' Lucius said.

'Erhm… thank you, I guess. It was nice to talk to you to.' Emma said, not really sure what to say are what was appropriate to say.

' You always caught my eye when I saw your at the birthdays and I am glad I finally have had the chance to talk to you. I now know you are as interesting as beautiful.' Lucius said this while staring at the door and putting on his cloak.

Emma was stunned he said this and didn't know how to react.

'I just wonder how can you not have a boyfriend, such a great person you are.' Lucius said, this time directly looking at her.

Emma was stunned and had no idea how to react.

'Well thank you.' Emma said and didn't want him to look at her so intently.

'I really should go, bye.' Emma said she left the house and apparate home. There she got in her sleeping clothes and crawled into bed. There she thought back at the absurd conversation with Lucius. It was almost like he was flirting with her. He wasn't right? He couldn't be. He is 20 years older, he was a death eater. But still all those things he was saying. It freaked her out. What did he want.

She rolled over, great she thought, I am tired and now I can't sleep because I keep obsessing over this. Maybe it was nothing, it probably was, I mean when do I see him? Not a lot. So I don't have to worry about anything.

And with that thought Emma was finally to fall asleep.

!!!*****!!!

These where the first 2 chapters and the prologue. I hope you liked it! I will try to keep updating regular. The dress Emma whore to the Christmas day at Draco and Ginny's you can find her

www. Simplydresses. Com /shop /viewitem-PD246030 Remove the blank peaces! Like between www. And simplydresses.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Going to lunch?**

The next day the work started for Emma again. Who ever thought you should work the day after Christmas was crazy Emma thought by herself. She was still tired, it had taken a long time last night to fall asleep. But time to be tired she didn't have, she was late, so she needed to hurry. If there was one thing she didn't like it was to be late. She simple couldn't be, what would her clients think of her? But this racing wasn't fun. Emma already knew this day was going to be very busy. Always when she needed to hurry the whole day was busy, pretty much everything that could get wrong, would go wrong.

With a big sigh Emma entered he office, in a hour the first clients would come. Here desk was full with letters, delivered by owls. And she should read them all before the first clients came, but looking at the size of the pile she already knew it was impossible to do.

When she had worked through 10 letters she saw a owl flying towards her office. You're kidding me, people are still sending me letters. She took the letter from the owl and rewarded him. It didn't look like it was send by one of her coworkers or clients. Now she was curious.

She opened the letter and read it. It said.

Dear Emma,

It was a delight spending Christmas with you. I would like to get to know you better. I'm picking you up for lunch. If you can't attend I will wait in your office until you are off and take you to diner. I will not accept no.

Lucius.

Emma was looking shocked at this letter, he was kidding, please let this be a joke. Why did this man find her so fascinating. She wasn't that interesting, couldn't he find somebody from his one age. He was 20 years older than her, killed people was a death eater, not to mention a father from one of her closest friends.

What was she supposed to do with this? Well first of write a letter back directly. He was a fool, didn't matter about all those things. He was a fool if he thought are any man for that matter that they could do this and she would just come with them. He wasn't her boss, she decided what she was going to do. It would have something totally else if it was a question and not a order like now.

Lucius,

I was surprised you sent me a letter and do not know what your intentions are. Just to be clear on that, I don't want to be friends or anything more. You are 20 years older than me, a death eater, the father of Draco. So I think it would be inappropriate. Second of all the letter you wrote was a demand, a order. I do not do that. I'm not some slave you can order and boss around. I make my one plans. I hope this is very clear for you! I will not be seeing you in my office today or I will get security to escort you out.

Emma.

It was a bit hard she thought but honest and should make her point. When she send the letter of with a owl her first clients came in and it was time to work. The morning flew by after that and she had hardly any time to think about things.

When she was eating her lunch she smiled to herself he got the point. The afternoon was full of working and before she knew it, it was time to go home again.

When she arrived at her home she hang up her jacket and went into the living/dining room. She couldn't move for one second. There he was in het dining room, had set the table and waiting for her apparently. The shock turned to anger in a second. What the hell was this, he broke into her house.

'What the hell is this, you break in my house, make a dinner? After I told you to leave me alone.' Emma said.

'I already said I wasn't going to take no for a answer you didn't want it that way so I decided to do something else, please sit.' Lucius set. ' And let the elves serve dinner.

' No I will not sit down, what do you want. Yesterday you talked about how interesting and beautiful I am. You don't even know me. I love muggle stuff, you spend years killing them. Still want to be with me?'

'Who ever said I wanted to be with you?'

' So why are you here then if you don't want to be with me.' Emma asked

' Like I said before I think your beautiful and interesting, and you right away think about a relationship.' Lucius said.

'So you just want to sleep with me, and be done with it. What do you think I am some kind of whore.' Emma was furious now.

'Well no of course you are not a whore, but you are a attractive woman, I know you haven't had a boyfriend in a long time. I like to spend the night with you. No strings attached, I know you probably couldn't handle that.'

'I am not going to spend the night with you, are you f*cking crazy. What did you think? I would be so horny and alone I would just sleep with you. Well no I have my standards and I am not that kind of girl. No get out of my house.' Emma said while pointing to the door.

' Make me.' Lucius said and looked at her with a grin.

'Sure ok, just a second I'll go floo Draco and explain the situation, I am sure he will help me.' Emma replied. She walked over to the kitchen where her floo was.

'Wait, I'll leave.' Lucius said, with his serious cold look.

'Finally, and don't come back.' She shouted after him as he left.

When she hurt the front door close she sank onto the ground. She just could not believe what just happened. She could almost cry, he thought she was so desperate she would sleep with him.

She grabbed all the food there was made, probably by one of his 10 house elves and threw it all away, she didn't want to have one bit of it.

She heated up a pizza in the oven and put her iPod on, she just wanted to listen to her favorite music. It calmed her down, she went to shower and went to bed. She kept thinking how cold he looked and what he said. Like she was some kind of whore, she just couldn't get over that.

She just wanted to talk to Ginny, her best friend who knew pretty much everything about her. She couldn't do that. She knew how difficult all the family relations where, and that was the only relation that was doing oke for a while now. She couldn't spoil that for them.

**

Lucius sat in a chair at home still couldn't believe the horrible things he said to Emma. He was crazy about her, but he acted like she was nothing, just a shag for a night. While he had wanted to tell her couldn't stop thinking about her, barely slept. Just hoping to run in to her somewhere. But no instead he said those things. And no, he knew, they would never have something. He could hit himself but also cry, because he was to afraid to express his true feelings.

-*-*-*

This part of Lucius was added because I wanted you to understand why he acted like he did, and that he is not a complete jerk but actually cares about her!

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A secret admirer.**

Emma woke up and looked at her clock. She could stay in bed for a few more minutes or go and get dressed. A few weeks had passed since it had been Christmas and already it seemed like a eternity for here. Since two weeks she had been getting presents from somebody. Who it was? She had no idea.

It had started with a bouquet a beautiful one filled with colorful flowers. Then it had became a book and some more flowers. It was nothing to fancy, until yesterday. Then she got a bracelet, it was a beautiful bracelet and it must had cost a lot of money.

So now it was totally different case, at least that was what Emma was thinking. Who knew who the guy was who was sending her all those gifts. There was only a card attached to it that said, you deserve it. She didn't recognize the handwriting so she had no idea who it was.

It had also been a long time since she saw Draco and Ginny. Christmas was the last time. She had been very busy, and she didn't have to babysit Jason so it was a long time. But she was going to see them again probably tomorrow.

Then there was a party to celebrate that the war was a couple of years ago. At first that was celebrated the actual day that the war had ended. But after the first year of doing that, the ministry decided to change the day, because too many people were grieving for the people they lost.

So didn't want to have a party, and also have a lot of people who are sad, so they changed it.

Now the party was tomorrow, a lot of people where invited. Pretty much all the people who fought in the war and all the important people from the ministry. The party was held at Hogwarts. The 5th of February.

Finally Emma was out of bed. Only today she had to work and tomorrow was the party. She had a long day of herself ahead, and she promised she would visit the orphanage or as she called it home. She hadn't seen her 'parents' in a very long time.

Everything at work had been busy and everything at home was nice, it was lovely to see her parents. When she got home it was around 12 o'clock. She put her jacket on a chair, got out of her shoes and moved to her kitchen to get something to drink. When she turned the light on she saw a package on her table.

It was very large and there was a letter on top.

Dear Emma,

On a lovely evening you deserve to look stunning. I thought this was a dress perfect for you. Wear it tomorrow at the ball. I will be looking from a distance at you. You have stolen my heart.

Love

Emma looked stunned for a second , then it hit her, there was a dress in there, she opened the box and saw a beautiful dress. It was a long black, sexy dress made of satin. The dress must have cost a lot of money, Emma thought. Unbelievable, that somebody who apparently liked her, would pay so much money on a dress, that while she didn't even have any clue who the person was.

She fell asleep fast from the exhausting day, the next day came fast. She would meet Draco and Ginny at the entrance hall. She spent the doing nothing important and then getting ready for the party.

When she put on the dress, did her hair and makeup, she admired herself, she had to admit she looked great. She wasn't a bragging type of girl who was like I am the greatest and prettiest.

When she apparate to Hogwarts she already saw a lot of people walking towards the castle and she was following the crowd.

She waited in the hall for Draco and Ginny, when she was waiting she already saw a lot of people she knew, from the ministry. She didn't have it on those people. They were trying to cut back her work, it wasn't necessary anymore. They were crazy, she thought, and she was fighting it.

She also saw all of her old Hogwarts professors, that did bring back memories. The good and the bad. She was deep in thought, she didn't even see Ginny and Draco approach.

'Emma, you look stunning, what a amazing dress you have.' Ginny said.

' Thank you, you also have a very nice dress.' Emma replied blushing.

'Where did you get this dress, I just have been shopping for my dress, but I can't remember seeing this dress.' Ginny said.

'Well, I haven't bought it myself.' Emma said.

'You mean you have a lover.' Draco interrupted.

'No, somebody has been sending me gifts, and the last one was this dress, amazing isn't it. I can hardly believe it.' Emma said.

' Aaah, you have a secret admirer, this is so exciting' Ginny said.

'Don't get all worked up for nothing, I have no clue who the guy is.' Emma said.

'Maybe he is here tonight, waiting to see you in his dress.' Draco said.

' You don't think so? Would he really be here? I mean, now you got me scared.' Emma said.

'I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to get you scared, but if it would be me, I would definitely be here and even try to make a move, I mean you do wear the dress, so that is something. I would have hope you would be open to it.' Draco replied.

'Are you?' Ginny asked.

'I guess so, I mean alone is also just alone. Of course I would like to meat somebody, and be happy and in love with him.' Emma said.

'Don't worry, I am sure somebody great will come along, and who knows this could be the guy.' Ginny said.

Emma just smiled and they walked in together.

Ginny and Draco spent the biggest part of the night dancing. Emma was alone, again. They wanted to stay with her, but Emma wouldn't let them. She knew that the wanted to dance, the loved it, and she wouldn't ruin it for them. So she spoke to a lot off old friends and classmates, and still had a nice time.

When the party was over, she saw that now very familiar owl flying towards her. It stuck out his paw and she got the letter stuck to it. It said meet me on the balcony on the second floor.

Emma was nervous and was doubting if she should go. Well at least I can thank him, who he may be.

She made her way to the second floor and saw light coming into the hallway, there would her sec ret admirer be.

She opened the door and saw somebody she really did not expect.

'Wha…but..' She mumbled.

'I know you shocked and didn't think it could be me, but please hear me out. ' he said.

Emma had enough and went for the door.

'No please, wait, please hear me out. I know I don't own you anything, and you would have no reason to listen to me, but I am begging you to please let me explain.

Emma turned around and faced Lucius 'I don't think I have ever heard you beg, so spill. You got 10 minutes, that's all. And only because of those expansive gifts, who you will have back first thing tomorrow. It was nice, but I can't be bought.' She spat.

'Fine, that's ok. First of all, I didn't want to buy you, I wanted to let you know you deserve this beautiful stuff. '

Emma snorted at that comment. Lucius continued ' I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day, I know I said it but it was not what I really wanted to say.'

'Oh come on, what did you want to say? You are madly in love with me?' Emma almost yelled.

He looked at her. Emma saw the emotion in his eyes. ' I was just making a joke, that can't be real' Emma said, she was doubting herself now.

' As you probably know, I am not a very emotional person, or at least I can't really show them. But I do Emma, it his very hard for me to say this. I have been crazy about you for some time.'

Now Emma really was stunned. This was the very last she expected to hear.

'I am not good at saying it, but a whole lot better at showing.' Lucius whispered.

He came closer and softly kissed her. At first Emma didn't know what to do, but then she kissed him back. Deep down she knew she always did kind of like him. But never allowed herself to feel it.

#!#!#!

Sorry for the long time know update. Have been busy and didn't have a lot of inspiration. But already have some ideas, so I hope the next chapter will be up soon. Emma's dress you can find her.

http:// origin-www .simplydresses .com /shop/viewitem-PD214508

The black one, and don't forget to remove the spaces in the link, otherwise it won't work.

I hope you liked the chapter and I would love to hear what you think about it!


End file.
